Again, Again and Again
by Cut-Wrist Kate
Summary: Give me just a second   I'll find something to say   Had I just a minute I'd have made the great escape.   What could he do?What could he do when she said    I want you?HPSS Songfic.   Blaqk Audio Series


**A/N: **Another fic in the Blaqk Audio series. Song named 'Again, Again and Again.'

**Title: **Again, Again and Again.  
**Author:** Cut-Wrist Kate  
**Disclaimer: **Well…. technically I do own the work of J.K.R and Blaqk Audio…I have the books and the CD….  
**Pairings: **HP/SS

**Warnings:**…implications of slash.

_Give me just a second_

_I'll find something to say_

_Had I just a minute I'd have made the great escape._

_What could he do?_

_What could he do when she said_

_"I want you?_

_What'll it take for you to surrender?_

_I gave you a taste. Oh how you've grown._

_This great trial, this self-denial_

_It's a trial to leave you clean 'cause I like it dark and low_

_You know."_

_Rare blind recognition rushed in with a breath_

_Turn to salutation._

_Slyly, she said "haven't we met?"_

_Let our history repeat itself one too many times_

_For every time we return to our scene_

_It seems less like a crime._

_What could I do?_

_What could I do when she said, "I want you?_

_What'll it take for you to surrender?_

_I gave you a taste. Oh how you've grown._

_This great trial, this self-denial_

_It's a trial to leave you clean 'cause I like it dark and low,_

_You know."_

_'Cause I like it_

_'Cause I like it_

_'Cause I like it_

_'Cause I like it_

_"What'll it take for you to surrender?"_

_"What'll it take for you to surrender?"_

_"What'll it take for you to surrender?_

_I gave you a taste. Oh how you've grown._

_This great trial, this self-denial_

_It's a trial to leave you clean 'cause I like it dark and low,_

_You know."_

_-------------------_

_Give me just a second_

Do you need my confession now?

I'll find something to say 

How did it start…

_Had I just a minute I'd have made the great escape._

Were you one minute late, I would be miles away.

_What could he do?_

I couldn't possible deny

_What could he do when she said_

His voice, filled with longing.

_"I want you?_

Whispered in my ear.

_What'll it take for you to surrender?_

Hid begging words

_I gave you a taste. Oh how you've grown._

He always came back for more

_This great trial, this self-denial_

I'm on trial, I'm not lying

_It's a trial to leave you clean 'cause I like it dark and low_

I couldn't say no, he was so delectable.

_You know."_

Surly you understand.

_Rare blind recognition rushed in with a breath_

You've been in this situation as well,

_Turn to salutation._

Haven't you?

_Slyly, she said "haven't we met?"_

The games we used to play.

_Let our history repeat itself one too many times_

Detentions warped into separate worlds filled with pleasure.

_For every time we return to our scene_

Each time, every time.

_It seems less like a crime._

It only got better.

_What could I do?_

I couldn't possibly say no.

_What could I do when she said, "I want you?_

His voice, it went straight to places better left unsaid.

_What'll it take for you to surrender?_

I would bend to his every need.

_I gave you a taste. Oh how you've grown._

He matured with me, I taught him.

_This great trial, this self-denial_

Condemn me, I am guilty.

_It's a trial to leave you clean 'cause I like it dark and low,_

I never could stop once I'd started.

_You know."_

You've been there.

_'Cause I like it_

I needed it

_'Cause I like it_

I wanted it.

_'Cause I like it_

I longed for it.

_'Cause I like it_

I loved every minute of it.

_"What'll it take for you to surrender?"_

His beckoning call.

_"What'll it take for you to surrender?"_

His whispered needs.

_"What'll it take for you to surrender?_

His softly spoken orders.

_I gave you a taste. Oh how you've grown._

I know you all understand.

_This great trial, this self-denial_

I won't deny that I did unspeakable things to him.

_It's a trial to leave you clean 'cause I like it dark and low,_

Things so dark and dirty they are heavenly.

_You know."_

But don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same.

**A/N: **I love this one. Poor Severus is on trial. Love you Cozy!


End file.
